


Getaway

by Raven_Ehtar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (sickening nicknames), Banter, Cabin Fic, Cuddling, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Nicknames, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Short & Sweet, Snowed In, Vacation, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ehtar/pseuds/Raven_Ehtar
Summary: Tony has taken Loki up into the mountains so they can enjoy some time hitting the slopes and skiing. Then a storm comes along, and they have to stay inside.





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Story number 6 for Story a Day May!
> 
> Still working on writing and editing at a sprinting pace. If you spot any errors, feel free to point them out, I'll get them fixed when I have a chance! ♥

The storm outside was really picking up momentum. Tony had thought before that it was one of the worst he had seen outside of apocalyptic movies, but somehow it was managing to build up even more stream. Or frost. Whatever was the opposite of steam. Already it was impossible to see further than a few feet outside the window, and the blizzard had only been going for an hour. He suspected that in another hour it would be impossible to see outside at all, if for no other reason than because the snow would have covered the windows entirely.

And yet he wasn't worried about it. Annoyed, maybe, since they had planned to go out the next day to go skiing - a skill which Loki swore up and down he was proficient at, and which Tony was eager to see in action. His imagination had been alight with images of Loki trying to navigate with his usual grace and gravitas with a pair of long sticks strapped to his feet. He was eager to see if what he had come up with in his head was actually what Loki would look like. On one hand he hoped so, as it would give him ample material to tease the living daylights out of the man for ages… but on the other hand, he doubted it. Loki had a way of making just about anything look graceful, given the chance.

All of which was rather moot, since it didn't look as though they would be leaving their cabin any time soon.

A pair of arms snaked around his waist and pulled him backwards into an embrace. “And here I thought we came to this resort of yours to shake off this habit of brooding,” Loki spoke into his ear. “If you intended to continue with the habit, we might have saved the trip and done it at home.”

“Hmm…” Tony leaned back, giving Loki most of his weight, which he took easily. “That _was_ the plan, amongst other things, yes. But it would be easier to brood less and enjoy our new surroundings more if said surroundings weren't currently being subjected to a new ice age.”

Loki chuckled, and squeezed him lightly. “So dramatic. As though a few hours’ worth of snow is indicative of a global catastrophe.”

Since Loki was behind him and couldn't see his face, Tony took the opportunity to pout without being called out on it. “Fine, maybe not a _global_ catastrophe, but it's bad enough, isn't it? Snowing enough to get school canceled is great, snowing so much that we can't even play is not.”

“I rather think that you've been safe from needing to make it to classes for some time now, Anthony.”

“Tell that to Fury.”

He pulled away from Loki's embrace just far enough to turn around in the circle of his arms. Once they were face to face, he wound his arms around Loki's hips, tugging them close to one another again. He smiled, deliberately taking his time as he looked over Loki’s face.

It wasn't the face he normally saw. It wasn't the face _anyone_ normally saw, including Loki himself, if he could help it. While his features were still his own, his skin was dusty blue. There were lines running across his skin, lines which reminded Tony of tattoos or scarification marks, but which were closer to birthmarks. They were something he had been born with, just like the skin color – and the eyes. Normally a deep and murky green, when he allowed his Jötun form to show through his eyes were completely red – iris, sclera and even the pupil were tinted scarlet.

It wasn't something Loki usually allowed to show. His own discomfort with his heritage had him keep it hidden just as much, and possibly more, than any concern he might have for the reactions of others.

Hidden away in the mountains, he was taking the opportunity to become more comfortable with at least the _possibility_ of showing his Jötun form. Tony was proud of him, and proud to be allowed to see him like this, to be so trusted.

“It would have been nice, though, to have some time on the slopes before getting buried alive in the cabin.” He thought about it for a second. “Maybe afterwards, once we'd had all of our fun in the snow, _then_ we could have gotten snowed in. A good excuse to just stay as long as we like, and harder for anyone to drag us back out again.”

Loki raised his brows. “Had that been a concern?”

“Are you kidding? With our luck, we probably would have gotten down one bunny slope, then been hauled in by our ears over something Clint and Tasha could have handled on their own.”

“We do tend to be in high demand, don't we?”

“It’s because we’re awesome and make a great tag team. Everyone knows that we're the most universally effective ones on the team, overall.”

Loki hummed in response, and Tony could imagine what it was he was thinking. The fact that they were two of the most effective members of the Avengers when they were together – and they really were – was due in no small part to the fact that their styles complemented each other so well. No one really expected the two mavericks to work very well with anyone, least of all with each other, but such it had proven. Their rhythms synchronized well, and when they were together, it was best not to be in their way. The fact that one of them used magic and the other tech, and wherever one fell short the other usually filled the gap, was also a great advantage.

But a lot of their effective _ness_ came from their _effect_ on whoever it was they went up against. Very few ne'er-do-wells wanted to stick around once they saw Iron Man and Loki the Trickster God coming for them.

“Then it's fortunate that we've been snowed in and obscured so early into our getaway, isn't it?” Loki grinned at him, the mischief showing in his eyes, regardless of their color. “This way anyone who wants us will have to prove it by _finding_ us first.”

Tony tilted his head back a little bit, narrowing his eyes. “Loki, my sweet blueberry, did you, perchance, _cause_ this little blizzard? This blizzard which none of the weather feeds said was coming, now that I think about it.”

The scarlet gleam of mischief only grew brighter. “Now, that's a rather weighty accusation, don't you think, Anthony? May I remind you that it's _Thor_ who has the touch for things meteorological. My talents tend much more towards the influential.”

“You're not fooling anyone with that innocent act, I'll have you know. So did you _influence_ the local weather patterns to maybe, possibly, if they felt so inclined, to hang out around here a bit longer than they normally would? And since they were here already, to just drop off all of that heavy snow they were holding?”

The smile on Loki's face, blue or not, was incredibly pleased. “To do that, one would have to be _very_ charming.”

Tony snorted. “I have full faith in your charms, magical and otherwise.”

“They worked on you, after all,” Loki pointed out, tugging Tony a little bit closer to him, still smirking.

“I like to think that _my_ charms worked on _you_ ,” Tony argued, but didn't fight the encouragement to step further into Loki’s hold. “Completely swept you off your feet.”

“If you'll recall, _I_ was the one who swept you up and carried you off when you required backup…”

“Yes, yes, you're very big and strong, and _don't give me that look_ , you know what I meant. You may have carried me off in a literal sense, but I think I carried _you_ off _first_. Metaphorically.”

“Perhaps,” Loki conceded, his smile – his entire expression going soft as he looked into Tony's eyes. “It's hard to say when one has truly fallen for a fool.”

“Tell me about it.”

Loki scoffed, and tightened his grip around Tony. It made him aware of just how much in Loki's power he was, how protected he was – and how alone they were.

“Soooo…” He glanced back at the window. The snow was coming down in thick flurries, no sign of stopping or slowing. “Since we seem to be restricted to staying indoors for the foreseeable future, did you have anything in mind that we could do to pass the time…?”

The smirk Loki gave told Tony that he had _several_ ideas of how to pass the time they had together, and moreover that he was very glad to have that time be private.

As Loki leaned in and pressed his cool-to-the-touch lips to his, Tony decided that skiing was probably a little overrated, anyway. Staying indoors and getting cozy while the snow piled up… that was a perfect getaway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone!
> 
> You can find me on  
> Tumblr: [@ehtarwrites](http://ehtarwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@ehtarwrites](https://twitter.com/ehtarwrites)  
> Discord: @ehtarwrites#4962 
> 
> If anyone wants to come say hi or chat about nerdy things, hmu! ♥


End file.
